vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Trudy_Tack_de_Rixart_de_Waremme" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme is een hoofdpersonage dat van 26 november 1998 tot en met 28 augustus 2017 en van 12 december 2017 tot en met 3 december 2018 vertolkt wordt door Silvia Claes. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Trudy is van adellijke afkomst. Ze is het kleinkind van graaf Ghislain de Rixart de Waremme en gravin Marie-Ange de Rixart de Waremme van Rullingen. Haar ouders zijn intussen reeds overleden. Langs haar vaders kant heeft ze één tante: Daniëlle Vinck. Enkele jaren later sterven Trudy's grootouders plots en erft ze al hun geld. Niet veel later komt Trudy te weten dat haar vader inderdtijd 2 halfzussen verwekt heeft bij Eline Vaerenbergh, namelijk de tweeling Noa de Rixart de Waremme en Zoë de Rixart de Waremme. Tijdens het 19de seizoen komt ook aan het licht dat Trudy een tijdje lastig gevallen werd door haar grootvader. In de beginjaren was de relatie tussen Trudy en haar grootouders zeer goed, maar ze zette zich af van haar adellijke familie door onder andere te experimenteren met drugs. Trudy was een wispelturige jonge vrouw die vele aanbidders had. Zo belandde ze onder andere in bed met René D'hollander, die toen een relatie had met Noortje Moortgat. Trudy had kort een lesbische relatie met Sarah De Kunst, maar deze liep stuk nadat ze haar bedroog met Koen Lamoen. Ook Thomas Maeterlinck had interesse in Trudy, maar dat had meer met haar erfenis te maken. Nadien probeert Trudy nog een relatie met Koen te doen lukken, maar die laat haar vallen voor Brenda Vermeir. De eerste grote liefde van Trudy is Peter Van den Bossche. Aanvankelijk wilde Peter niets van haar weten en gebruikte hij haar om het verlies van zijn overleden vrouw, Femke Maeterlinck, te verwerken. Uiteindelijk worden de twee een koppel en trouwen ze in Malta. Samen met Peter kreeg Trudy één dochter: Louise Van den Bossche. Tijdens haar huwelijk met Peter heeft Trudy kort een affaire gehad met Mario Van de Caveye, waardoor zij en Peter uit elkaar gaan. Nadien proberen de twee meermaals hun relatie nog een kans te geven, maar beslissen ze uiteindelijk dat scheiden de beste oplossing is. Na haar scheiding blijft Trudy een tijd vrijgezel. Wat later wordt ze verliefd op Victor Praet, met wie ze enkele maanden een relatie heeft. Nadien groeien Trudy en Bart Van den Bossche naar elkaar toe wanneer Bart een tijd in het ziekenhuis moet verblijven na de brandstichting bij VDB. De twee beginnen een relatie, die enkele jaren later onder druk komt te staan wanneer Bart Trudy bedriegt met Greet Baele. Uiteindelijk kan ze Bart vergeven en sluiten ze een samenlevingscontract af. In 2015 moet Bart zijn dood ensceneren omdat de maffiafamilie Gallo hem wilt vermoorden. Aan de familie wordt vertelt dat hij gestorven is in een een auto-ongeval. Trudy wordt wijsgemaakt dat Bart vlak voor zijn dood opnieuw een affaire had met Greet. Ondanks dit neemt Trudy de zorg van stiefzoon Jelle Van den Bossche voor haar rekening. Na de dood van Bart krijgen Trudy en Jelle veel aandacht van Mathias Moelaert. Stilaan voelen Trudy en Mathias zich tot elkaar aangetrokken en hebben ze seks. Uiteindelijk worden de 2 betrapt door Mathias' vrouw Marie-Rose De Putter. Na zijn scheiding met Marie-Rose laat Mathias Trudy echter vallen voor Veronique Van den Bossche, wat zorgt voor maandenlange haatgevoelens bij Trudy. In 2016 krijgt Trudy gevoelens voor Faroud Kir, die net zijn relatie met Leen Van den Bossche heeft beeïndigd. Faroud neemt uiteindelijk zijn intrek bij Trudy, 'maar wil het rustig aan doen'. In werkelijkheid werkt hij terug bij Staatsveiligheid en beslist Faroud om een schijnrelatie met haar aan te gaan om haar gezin te kunnen beschermen voor de bende van Gallo. Wanneer dit uitlekt, verhuist Faroud weer naar zijn ouders. Nadien wordt duidelijk dat Faroud werkelijk gevoelens had gekregen voor Trudy. Trudy zelf bekommert zich terug om haar doodgewaande man: Bart Van den Bossche. Samen met Louise en Jelle verhuizen de twee naar Amerika om er een nieuwe start te maken. Later keren ze alsnog terug naar Vlaanderen, al verhuist Bart al snel naar Dubai voor zijn werk. In oktober 2018 voelt Trudy zich eenzaam wanneer Louise op kot gaat in Leuven, Jelle op internaat zit en Peter op hotel is gaan wonen. Ze hakt de knoop door om bij Bart in Dubai te gaan wonen en laat haar leventje in België achter zich. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Op vlak van studies heeft Trudy geen enkel diploma behaald, zelfs haar middelbaar diploma niet. Ze beslist dan maar een kledingwinkel te beginnen met haar toenmalige vriendin, Sarah De Kunst. Maar Sarah besloot uit de zaak te stappen nadat haar relatie met Trudy eindigde. Daarna heeft Trudy nooit echt de behoefte gehad om te werken, omdat ze bij haar grootouders woonde. Wat later ging Trudy samen met Koen Lamoen toch aan de slag als animatrice. Tijdens het 16de seizoen beslist Marie-Rose De Putter haar voormalig modebedrijf Maison Marie-Rose opnieuw leven in te blazen. Ook Trudy stapt deze keer mee in de zaak. Uiteindelijk verkoopt ze haar aandelen een tijdje na de fusie tussen Linea Veronica en Maison Marie-Rose. Nadien spitst Trudy zich, samen met Els D'hollander, toe op Oosterse Meditatietechnieken. In het voorjaar van 2011 wordt Trudy aangenomen in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis op de afdeling psychiatrie als (vrijwillige) ervaringsdeskundige. Zo helpt ze er Julie De Deyn, Paco en Mel; drie patiënten die te kampen hebben verslavingsproblemen. Door haar eigen ervaringen ziet Victor Praet de geschikte kandidaat in Trudy. Haar shiatsumassages doet ze vanaf dan op zaterdagen. In het najaar van 2011 is ze nog altijd actief als ervaringsdeskundige, ditmaal voor pillenverslaafde Roos Sterckx. Wanneer VDB Technics wordt opgedoekt en Bart Van den Bossche zonder werkt valt, beslist Trudy haar vrijwilligerswerk in het ziekenhuis in februari 2013 op te zeggen om elders een betaalde job in de plaats te gaan uitoefenen. In diezelfde maand krijgt Trudy het aanbod om in de VDB Holding te stappen. Veronique Van den Bossche wilt haar namelijk aannemen als haar persoonlijke assisente met de opdracht om prospecties te doen voor de mogelijkheden omtrent een eigen Foodbar uit de grond te stampen, ter vervanging van de KomEet. Wanneer in mei 2013 de Foodbar in Mechelen effectief opent, gaat Trudy naast haar job als assistente van Veronique ook nog eens jobstudent Pieter-Jan helpen in de zaak. Trudy en Pieter-Jan beseffen dat dit zo niet verder kan en zijn van mening dat er extra personeel moet worden aangeworven. De Foodbar wordt een groot succes, waardoor Trudy haar job als persoonlijke assistente van Veronique en gerante van de Foodbar niet meer kan combineren. Trudy wordt vervolgens in de Foodbar vervangen door Liesbeth Pauwels. Maar wanneer ook PJ eind augustus 2013 er de brui aan geeft omwille van herexamens, moet Trudy van Veronique terug gaan helpen in de Foodbar. In diezelfde maand nog gaan er sollicitaties van start voor een vervanger van Trudy in de Foodbar. Zjef De Mulder wordt hiervoor aangenomen, waardoor Trudy terug gewoon assistente wordt van Veronique. Na het ontslag van June Van Damme bij VDB neemt Trudy tijdelijk de job van haar over bij de tak VDB Fashion. Alles loopt al snel in het honderd omdat Trudy de nodige ervaring mist. Delphine Van Winckel komt het team versterken waardoor Trudy zich slechts op de winkels moet concentreren. Na het ontslag van Delphine neemt Trudy alsnog enkele taken van haar over, maar blijft ze vooral verantwoordelijk voor de winkels. Daarnaast neemt ze de job van Liesbeth over, wanneer zij naar het buitenland trekt. Nadien stapt Trudy in de Raad van Bestuur wanneer ze de aandelen van Bart Van den Bossche erft en ze krijgt een nieuwe functie binnen de holding: manager Foodbar & publiciteit VDB Fashion. Ze gaat ook aan de slag als verkoopster in Rudimentair, tot die winkel al snel opgedoekt wordt. In februari 2017 stopt Trudy met werken bij VDB, omdat ze met haar gezin naar Los Angeles verhuist. Daar kan ze aan de slag als gerante in de cafeteria onder de kantoren van Bart zijn werk. In januari 2018 is Trudy alweer werkloos wanneer ze terug voorgoed naar België verhuist. Peter Van den Bossche zet haar aan om zich nuttig te maken, bijvoorbeeld Veronique Van den Bossche en Rudi Verbiest helpen met de voorbereidingen van de kindermodeshow. Zo gaat Trudy op zoek naar een geschikte locatie voor deze show. In april 2018 komen we te weten dat Trudy naar de Vrouwenraad gaat. Sinds haar terugkeer in 2018 springt ze ook regelmatig in als medewerker in de Foodbar, meestal ter vervanging van Emma Verdonck. In het najaar van 2018 vertrekt Trudy opnieuw voorgoed naar het buitenland, ditmaal naar haar echtgenoot Bart in Dubai. 'Trivia' *Trudy is geboren op 31 januari 1977. Anno 2019 wordt ze dus 42 jaar. *Trudy was aanvankelijk slechts enkele weken te zien in de serie en verdween nadien uit beeld. Ze keerde na enkele maanden definitief terug, omdat het personage zo populair was bij de kijkers. *Toen Trudy in de reeks verscheen, kreeg ze na verloop van tijd een signatuur-drankje dat ze altijd bestelde: Zizi Coin Coin, een cocktail op basis van citroen. Sindsdien drinkt ze dit gedurende meerdere seizoenen (bv. in seizoen 18, 20 en 24). *Silvia Claes behoort tot de acteurs die het langst in de soap te zien zijn (geweest). Met 20 jaar aanwezigheid op de teller, staat ze immers op de vijfde plaats na Jef De Smedt (27 jaar), Annie Geeraerts (27 jaar), Ray Verhaeghe (26 jaar) en Jacky Lafon (24 jaar). *De echte zussen van actrice Silvia Claes, Barbara Claes en Stephanie Claes, speelden twee jaar de halfzussen van Trudy in de reeks: Zoë de Rixart de Waremme en Noa de Rixart de Waremme. *Silvia Claes was jarenlang getrouwd met Gunther Levi, die in de reeks haar echtgenoot Peter Van den Bossche speelde. Toen het koppel in het echt uit elkaar ging, besloten de makers ook Trudy en Peter te laten scheiden. *In 2018 komt het kasteel van Rullingen terug ter sprake. Trudy stelt Veronique en Rudi voor om de kindermodeshow daar te laten doorgaan. Ze is niet meer in het bezit van het kasteel, maar kent de nieuwe eigenaars goed. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' Intro2 versie5 foto10.png Intro3 versie1 foto12.png Intro3 versie2 foto02.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h55m25s197.png G4-10.JPG Intro6 versie3 foto05.png Intro6 versie3 foto06.png Generiek7_3.jpg Generiek7_10.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto24.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto28.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.06.23.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.07.27.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.06.44.png Generiek2016 Simon 03.jpg Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.26.png Generiek6LouiseTrudy.jpg Generiek7 2016 03.JPG Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.40.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.19.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.09.08.png Generieknov2016-18.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-15.jpg Generiek8-Zomer14.png Generiek8-Zomer15.png Generiek8-Zomer19.png Generiek8-Zomer21.png 'Galerij' Familie1522.jpg foto1trudy.jpg trudy-galerij-1.JPG trudy-galerij-18.JPG foto2trudy.jpg trudy-galerij-10.JPG trudy-galerij-3.JPG trudy-galerij-2.JPG trudy-galerij-5.JPG trudy-galerij-6.JPG trudy-galerij-9.JPG trudy-galerij-7.JPG trudy-galerij-8.JPG trudy-galerij-4.JPG trudy-galerij-16.JPG trudy-galerij-17.JPG trudy-galerij-14.JPG 094026df38-silvia claes.jpg trudy-galerij-11.JPG trudy-galerij-12.JPG trudy-galerij-13.JPG trudy-galerij-15.JPG 1905876-f9615d4637d274165486129f238f40e1.jpg Familie3625.jpg Familie3609.jpg Familie3629.jpg 319664 238929762815116 174254262616000 644539 8062782 n.jpg Trudy5000.jpg Trudy 1.jpg Familie trudy 2013 portret 03.jpg S24-trudy.jpg S24-trudy2.png trudy25.jpg Trudynieuw.jpg Familie_portret2016_trudy_01.jpg Familie_portret2016_trudy_02.jpg 13658996_109032829534072_9041005798107251196_n.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_trudy.jpg TrudyProfielS26.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie de Rixart de Waremme Category:Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme